Connection
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: One Shot. Socorro Montez knew the boy was at the door. Just a little rambling about Ms. Montez and Troy, and my take on why she seemed so surprised to see him at their door when he came to apologize.


**Did anyone else think that Gabriella's mother sounded somewhat weird when Troy came to the door to apologize? Well, I thought she sounded weird...so I came up with my own, twisted and highly unlikely story about why.

* * *

**

**_Connection_ **

Socorro Montez knew the boy was at the door, the boy Gabriella was talking about. Who else could it be? She peeked at him through the window, but he was turned so she couldn't see him. Grasping the door knob, she opened the door and he turned around.

She gasped, it was Troy Bolton.

"_Socorro," a young boy asked from his bed. She turned. He was a cute little thing, barely nine years old with amazing blue eyes. His hair was spiked up thanks to one of the girls in the hospital who had some gel. Socorro Montez worked at the hospital as a nurse._

"_Yes," she asked._

"_When will my memory come back?"_

_Socorro turned and shut her eyes. He had asked her that everyday, always hoping for an answer. "I don't know Troy." His eyes looked down at the ground. "I hear some of your friends came by today."_

"_Yeah," Troy said, his voice cracking. "But I didn't get what they were talking about. I could barely remember their names!" He sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I wish I could remember something, anything."_

_Socorro put down the charts she was carrying and sat next to him on the bed. "Dad was supposed to come by this weekend," he said quietly. "But he didn't. I was watching a television show today and the girl lost her memory but she got to go home. When do I get to go home?"_

_Socorro was at a loss for words. Troy was probably her favorite patient and she hated seeing him upset. He'd been at the hospital over a month after he fell on the playground and hit his head. In truth, he was lucky to be alive, but the doctors weren't sure if he would ever regain the memory that he lost. They were constantly running tests on the poor boy to figure out if he would._

"_You're shifts ending," he told her. "You probably want to go home."_

"_To what," she asked herself. "A television."_

"_Don't you have any kids or a family?"_

"_I do," she told him. "A daughter your age, but she lives with her dad in upstate New York."_

"_What's her name," Troy asked. _

"_Gabriella."_

_He smiled. "Gabriella, I like it."_

"Ms. Montez...hi. I'm Troy Bolton."

"Ah, Troy," she said as if she didn't already know. She looked up to see Gabriella standing on the stairs, shaking her head and mouthing 'no'. "Um...Gabriella is kind of busy with homework and such, so nows not really the right time."

"I made a mistake Ms. Montez and I'd really like Gabriella to know that. Can you tell her I stopped by?"

"Sure...Troy," she said, saying his name again, remembering the nine year old he had been. "Good night."

"Good night."

She shut the door and leaned up against it. He had grown up nicely, just as she always thought he would.

"_Hey Troy, do you remember what today is," Socorro asked._

"_Yes!" he shouted. "It's the day I go home."_

"_Are you excited?"_

"_Yes!" He ran from his bed and hugged her. "Thank you!"_

"_For what," she asked looking down at him. He was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He wasn't getting discharged for a while, but he was dressed and packed, ready to get out of there._

"_For being a great nurse. I'll always remember you." _

"_I'll remember you too and the next time I'm in Albuquerque, I'll ring you up-"_

"_Wait! You're not staying?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm going to New York to be with Gabriella and her father."_

_Troy looked worried. "Does this mean I'll never see you again?"_

"_I don't know. Hopefully I'll come back. But it's time for me to go back to my family, just as it's time for you to go back to yours."_

_He took a deep breath and walked to his small suitcase. He rolled it across the floor and looked up to Socorro before continuing out the door. "Bye," he said._

"_Good bye."_

Socorro heard Gabriella's footsteps coming down the stairs early the next morning. She walked up and held out a piece of paper. "Troy said to give this to you," she said eying her mother. "I don't know what it says, but..."

"I thought you were mad at him?"

"He climbed up to my balcony two nights ago to say he was sorry. Then he gave this to me this afternoon after we practiced for the musical. Can you believe him, climbing up a balcony" she added with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes," Socorro told her daughter as she opened the note.

_**I remember, do you?**_

"What does it say," Gabriella asked.

"Patient confidentiality," Socorro said simply as she walked out of the room, leaving Gabriella to wonder.

_**I remember, do you?**_

_**Remember when I first came to the hospital and I didn't even know who I was? Well, right now...I still don't. I thought I was the basketball boy, but your daughter has shown me that that's not all I am. That I can be something more if I put my mind to it. So, during the Scholastic Decathlon, something is going to happen to make the place have to evacuate – I don't know what it is, that's Taylor's job – but we're going to do our auditions and I think it would be great if you came to watch Gabriella and me. She has a fantastic voice...**_

_**And I thought you were going to call when you came to Albuquerque again.

* * *

**_

**So, what do you think? It's pretty much just rambling, but, I liked it...but, maybe that's because I wrote it...**

**Is it awful?**

**Well, tell me what you think.**

**Review!**


End file.
